The Chibi Ball of Doom!
by Kyoto Project
Summary: Yuugi and co. enter a mexican resturant only to find it cursed! R+R! *CH2 UP!!!*
1. Que Pasa?

G: HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! Me & Tsurugi were just pondering some ideas for some fics while counting down to the new year. Right now T's got a hangover cuz' I spiked my glass of Sprite with some Sake and left it there for T to pick it up.   
  
T: (holding an ice pack to his head) That was NOT funny!  
  
G: At least it'll teach you to leave my Sprite alone!   
  
T: Oh man, I got a wicked headache. Where's the Tylenol?!   
  
G:All gone.   
  
T: ARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
G: In the meantime, what say I get on with the story?  
  
WARNING:   
Boredom induced wackiness and possible Sake reference. BTW Don't own anything from YGO except my dueling deck.   
  
THE ALMIGHTY CHIBI BALL OF DOOM!  
  
Yuugi & company were seated in a booth at a new Mexican restaurant in Domino.  
So far, they were checking out the strange decor in the place, which actually came from Mexico. Most of the workers were dressed up in strange Mexican clothes and speaking in Spanish tongue. A pigtailed waitress came to them and asked for their order in Spanish.  
  
(A/N: Okay, since I know very little Spanish I'm gonna go ahead and use English.)  
  
Joey: "What did she say?"   
  
Luckily, Yuugi had been paying attention in Spanish class while Joey dozed off.   
  
Yuugi: "She's saying 'Can I take your order?'"  
  
Joey: "Oh, okay then! I'll have the El Grande Nachos, the Super Gigundo Burrito, and the "El Monstro" Taco with everything on it!"   
  
Everyone sweatdropped as Yuugi translated this to the waitress, who dropped to the floor in shock. Several minutes later, about ten waiters & waitresses came to Joey struggling under the weight of two-hundred pounds of Nacho cheese, tortilla chips, salsa, guacamole, sour cream, ground beef, seasoned rice, beans, roasted chicken, and coleslaw.   
  
Bakura: "Hey Joey, are you gonna give us any of that?"  
  
Joey: "Sure, why not? I might not finish this anyway."   
  
Waitress: "Excuse me senor, can you sign this please?"  
  
Joey: "Hey Yuugi, what's this paper say?"   
  
Yuugi: (reads over the paper) "It's a contract saying that you're eating this much at your own risk, and that the restaurant isn't responsible for any kind of injury or death that you're risking."   
  
Joey: "Oh well, the steak at Sizzler was nothin' compared to this so I'm okei. Besides, dinner's on me."   
  
Yami: "Just how are you paying for this anyway?"   
  
Joey: (sly grin) "Oh I have my ways, don't you worry about that."   
  
Kaiba's Mansion...  
  
Kaiba: (Staring at the gaping bill he's gotta pay) "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! I DON'T REMEMBER PAYING FIFTY MILLION YEN FOR DINNER AT TACO BELL!!! SOMEONE'S GONNA DIE TODAY!!! IF I FIND THE F#%#ER WHO STOLE MY WALLET, I'M GONNA RIP OFF HIS HEAD & SHIT DOWN HIS THROAT!!!   
  
Mokuba: "Uh Seto, is something wrong?"  
  
Seto: "Not now, I'm busy ranting and screaming and tearing my hair out!"   
  
Back at the resturant...  
  
The place was almost closed by the time everyone finished eating that mountain of Mexican food. Joey was still finishing his portion of the meal, and he had a long way to go. Everyone in the restaurant was cheering him on until he finished the mammoth sized taco laid out before him, since he had already polished off the Nachos and the burrito.   
Joey was within a few bites of conquering that taco, but suddenly...  
  
Joey: "Oh man, I gotta go to the bathroom.. Hey guys, I'll see ya later, alright?"   
  
Tristan: "It's alright Joey, we'll wait for you outside."   
  
Joey: "Nah, don't worry 'bout it, I'll be fine."   
  
Suddenly, Tea got up and ran to the bathroom before the blonde-headed youth could get there.(A/N: BTW the restaurant has only one unisex bathroom.)   
She then, slammed the door shut and locked it behind her.  
  
Joey:(Bangs his fists on a door) "C'MON TEA! I HAVE TO TAKE A DUMP ALREADY!"  
  
Yami: "Besides, that's not a bathroom, that's a broom closet!"   
  
Tea:(tries to unlock the door) "AHHHH! LET ME OUTTA HERE!"   
  
Bakura: "Sorry Tea, but the door only opens with a key!"   
  
Joey: "Heh. Sucks for you Tea!"   
  
Tea: "SHUT UP JOEY! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF YOU WERE STUCK IN A CLOSET WITH NO WAY OUT?!"   
  
Joey: "Well unfortunately, I'm not stuck, YOU ARE!"   
  
Tea: "C'mon guys, I don't wanna wet myself in here!"   
  
Yami: "Just goes to show you that 'slow and steady wins the race.'"   
  
Yuugi: "Hey guys, we shouldn't just leave her in there. We should get some help."   
  
Yami: "Yes we should get someone, but let's wait a few minutes shall we?"   
  
Y.Bakura: "HELL YEA!"   
  
Tristan: "I'll go get someone, Yuugi come with me, I'll need some help in translating.   
  
Yuugi: "Right"   
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
G: I'll just break it off right here for now, since it's getting late. G'night Y'all! 


	2. OzWonderCandyland XDXD

G: Geez, It's been several months since we wrote the first chapter of Chibi Ball of Doom!   
T: Well, back by popular demand, Here's the 2nd chappie to Chibi Ball of Doom!!!   
K: You want the disclaimer? Go to the first chapter!  
______________________________________________________________________________  
THE CHIBI BALL OF DOOM!!! Part 2: Encounter of the mini Village People!  
  
It had been several months since Yuugi & Co. had been at the Mexican restaurant where Tea was locked up in a broom closet. Ever since then, people and students started to disappear from Domino high. Many people did notice that before they disappeared, they went to that strange Mexican restaurant...and never came back. This all became too clear one day at school when the place seemed empty...  
  
Yuugi: Something's very wrong here Yami.   
Yami: Yeah, almost everyone seems to have vanished.  
Yuugi: Where could Joey, Tristan, and Seto have gone to?   
Yami: Well, think of it this way, at least we have the whole town to ourselves!   
Yuugi: Yeah, you're right!   
Yami: Well, what're we waiting for? To Kaiba-Land!   
Yuugi: I hear that!   
  
For the next 3 days, the two were able to do things that they normally wouldn't be able to do with many people around. They went to the amusement parks, broke into candy shops, stole cars, trashed Tea's house, and enjoyed themselves. On the 4th day however, things began to get dull around town and the fun disappeared. They began to feel lonely& stranded.   
  
Yami: You know? Having the town to ourselves suddenly lost its fun.   
Yuugi: Yeah, I wish that the gang was here. Except Tea of course.   
Yami: Well, what're we waiting for? Let's go & find 'em!  
Yuugi: I hear that!   
  
So they looked high and low around Domino for signs of the missing people. After a whole day of searching however, they found no clue to the whereabouts of the others.   
  
Yami: After all that work! No sign!   
Yuugi: But wait, we haven't tried that Mexican restaurant yet!   
Yami: You mean that one place with all those Spanish-speaking people, and where Tea locked herself in the broom closet and wet her pants?   
Yuugi: Yeah, that's it.  
Yami: Well, what're we waiting for? Let's go!   
  
They walked into the restaurant ten minutes later only to find that it too was empty.  
Dust was already gathering at the tabletops and the counters, and it was dimly lit as well.  
The only source of light in the place seemed to come from the bathroom on their left.  
  
Yami: (tries to open the door) It's locked!  
Yuugi: Not for long! (Pulls a rocket launcher out of nowhere)   
Yami: Where the hell do you keep THAT?   
Yuugi: Sore wa himitsu desu ^ _~. Now stand back!   
(Trans: It's a secret. Thanx Nikko to Ya-chan!)  
Team Rocket: (bursts in)   
Jessie: Prepare for trouble...  
James: and make it double...  
(And you know the rest of their returded theme song)  
Yami: Launcher please.  
Yuugi: (Hands the launcher to Yami)   
Yami: Arigato,(To TR) Now it's time for you three to "blast off" again!!! (Rocket launch)  
TR: (Blasts off) HEEEEEYYYYY! THAT'S OURRR LIIINNNNEEEE!!!(disappears into little sparkly thing)  
Yami: (gives the launcher back to Yuugi) Now here's the plan, while you blast the door open,(stomach rumble, sweatdrop) I'm gonna go raid the kitchens.  
Yuugi: WHAT KINDA HALF-BAKED PLAN IS THAT!?  
Yami: A good one since you and I have had nothing but candy and aspirin for the past 3 days.  
Yuugi: (Stomach rumble) Uhh, good point.  
  
Yuugi blasted the door several times while Yami raided the kitchen in search of food stuffs, however he found nothing but hot sauce.   
  
Yuugi: Dammit! This door won't friggin' open no matter how many times I blow it up!!!  
Yami: DAMMIT!!! THEY HAVE NOTHING BUT HOT SAUCE!!! Ah, to hell with it.   
(Chugs down all the bottles of Tabasco sauce & a bottle labeled "INSANITY SAUCE! DRINK @ YOUR OWN RISK!!!")   
Yuugi: Uh, Yami-kun? Where did you go?   
Yami: Like I said, I was raiding the kitchens for some tacos or burritos. Instead, I found a bottle labeled "Insanity sauce."  
  
Then, Yami's face began to turn red and he began to sweat uncontrollably. Then without warning he reared his head back, and blew the door open with a massive fireball!  
  
Yami: (small burp) 'scuse me.  
Yuugi: (O.O) How did you do that?!  
Yami: You ain't Egyptian if ya can't handle the heat!   
Yuugi: (sweatdrop)   
What was left of the door was now charred splinters as a golden stairway presented itself before them. They made their descent down the golden spiral that seemed to have no end. After an hour of descent, the two decided to rest.  
  
Yuugi: By Ra! How frickin far does this facking stairway go?!   
Yami: I dunno, but at least we don't have to climb the spiral, ne?  
Yuugi: Yeah, but this thing seems endless!   
Yami: Yeah, I wish that these stairs turned into a slide!   
  
Then as if on cue, the stairs collapsed as it turned into a golden slide. Yuugi & Yami were sliding down the spiral at phenomenal speed, a blinding 200 mph.   
  
Yami: MEEEEEEEE AAAAANNNDDDD MMMMYYYYYYY BIIIIIIGGGGG MOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!   
Yuugi: WHAT THE FAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCKKKKKKK???!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
Both: (deep breath) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
The two went sliding down the giant spiral for some time until they saw a light at the end of the tunnel. When they landed, they were in a strange forest surrounded by...GIANT CANDY CANES?! (A/N: Here comes the Wizard of Oz ripoffs.)  
  
Yuugi: Yami, I don't think we're in Domino anymore.  
Yami: What place is this? Candy Land, or Wonderland?   
Yuugi: I think we're in a mix of both.  
Yami: This place scares the living crap outta me.  
Yuugi: Why?  
Yami: TOO MANY FUZZY PINK THINGS AROUND HERE!!! I NEED A FLAMETHROWER!!!!!!  
Yuugi: Uh, why would you need a flamethrower?   
Yami: SO I CAN BURN THIS THING TO HELL!!!!!!  
Yuugi: What about your puzzle?  
Yami: Nah, it only works on people, not places.  
Yuugi: Oh. Well now what do we do?   
Yami: Let's just follow this yellow-brick road till we find a town.   
  
So they followed the yellow brick road until they found a town. Strangely, the whole place was full of Oompa-Loompas, Weepuls, & midgets, all of whom were only half as tall as Yami.   
  
Yami: Uh, Yuugi? Are you-  
Yuugi: Yes Yami-kun, I know what you're thinking. What's with all the chibis around here?  
Yami: I'd like to know that myself.  
Yuugi: Why don't we go and find the mayor of this town?   
Yami: Good idea.  
  
However, the news of strangers in their town already reached the mayor. He arrived at the town square and rallied the villagers together to see if the rumors were true. Soon enough, Yami & Yuugi were in clear sight of everyone. Everyone began to whisper nervously to one another as the pair entered the town square.  
  
Yuugi: This is starting to feel a lot like Gulliver's Island.   
Yami: What's Gulliver's Island?  
Yuugi: It's a story about a sailor named Gulliver who gets shipwrecked on an island full of little people who try to kill him at first, but as he helps them, they grow to like him.  
Yami: I see, so maybe these chibis could try to help us if WE help them, right?   
Yuugi: If they don't kill us first.  
  
The mayor spotted the Millennium Puzzle on Yami and so, he began to speak.  
  
Mayor: Citizens of Chibeta, the chosen ones who will free us from this curse has arrived!!! The strangers who entered our town are the chosen ones!!!  
  
All eyes rested on Yuugi and Yami, as a deep silence filled the air. Everyone backed away as the mayor approached the pair. He spoke again...  
  
Mayor: Several months ago, an artifact of great power arrived in our land. We did not know what it was, so we kept it in our labs for study. Then suddenly, we all wake up half our size. The strange object was stolen from the lab and we've been stuck like this ever since. (Turns to Yami & Yuugi) And now we ask you to search for the artifact!  
  
Yami: What did this artifact look like?   
Mayor: Well, it's rainbow colored, round, and the size of a marble with an eye inscription on it. Sort of like the eye on your puzzle.  
Yami: Alright then, let's go find the returd! (Finger in the air!)  
Yuugi: But Yami...  
Yami: Not now Yuugi.  
Yuugi: Do we even know where the guy went?  
Yami: (anime-style fall) Uh, no we don't.  
Yuugi: Well, why don't we follow that trail of broken candy canes? (Points at the trail of peppermint splinters)  
Yami: (jumps back up) Onward!!!  
  
And so, Yami & Yuugi followed the trail of broken candy, occasionally stopping to bite some of trees. After several hours, their search led to a cave made of milk chocolate.   
  
Yami: Ohh, my head. Must stop eating candy.  
Yuugi: Yea, same here.  
Yami: Hey, what's that light shining in the cave?  
Yuugi: I dunno, let's check it out.  
  
What met their eyes was a gruesome sight to behold. Everyone in Domino was being herded into a strange machine that looked like it came out of Willie Wonka's chocolate factory. The contraption was hooked up to a pedestal that held what they were looking for. That small, rainbow-colored ball that had the inscription of the millennium eye on it.  
  
Yami: I know what that thing is now! That's the devastating Chibi Ball of Doom!!!  
Yuugi: How did you know what that thing was.  
Yami: When I was a pharaoh, Kaiba made that item to turn me, and everyone else into Chibis! However, I stopped him before he could test it.  
Yuugi: I think I see Joey, Tristan, Bakura, Serenity, & Tea.  
Yami: As well as all the other duelists I faced. Wait a minute, is that Marik?!   
Yuugi: I think it is!   
  
Malik was sitting atop a golden throne encrusted with many jewels and sequins.   
He wore a glazed look on his face as well as that kind of look only greedy tycoons had.  
  
Marik: Hehehe, Soon my little chibi mind-slaves, we'll dominate the world!!!   
**********************************************************************  
G: Sorry to leave you all in the dust again, but we think this just went on long enough.  
T: But don't cry everybody, you'll see the 3rd chapter sometime next month or whenever.  
K: Till' next time...adios amigos! 


	3. Chocolatey Avalanche!

G: The third (and hopefully final) chapter of the Ball of doom series. Hope you enjoy!   
  
Dedication: To Ko-chan, who made me see how horrible a person I was being the past few weeks.   
  
I had picked on her, and loaded her with pain and guilt. I had gone too far.   
  
Nikko, thank you for showing me the ugly side of my heart. You live up to your name, Sunshine.  
  
BUT ENOUGH OF THAT! ON TO CRAZINESS!!!XD   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
THE CHIBI BALL OF DOOM!!!: part 3  
  
BATTLE OF THE SPONGE STICKS!!!  
  
Last time: Yami & Yuugi investigate the disappearance of all the people in Domino.   
  
Then they get sucked into the land of candy canes, and wander into the town of Chibeta   
  
where they are tasked with the retrieval and destruction of the Chibi Ball of Doom.   
  
They follow the trail of broken candy into a chocolate cave where they find Malik turning the citizens of Domino into midgets!   
  
(AKA: Chibis!) Yami spots the Ball of Doom and plots a way to retrieve it...  
  
Yami: Alright, here's the plan. I'll go on a sugar high & go berserker on Malik while you go and blow up the machine with your rocket launcher.   
  
After that I'll go and give the jerk-off a power wedgie and stick him on a flagpole for all to see!   
  
Yuugi: My rocket launcher is a piece of crap, remember?   
  
Yami: Really? Okay, plan B. I'm gonna go down there with a sponge stick while you back me up with this BB-gun. Then, we level the whole place with some H-bombs!   
  
Yuugi: Where the hell did you get Hydrogen bombs?   
  
Yami: Threatened the head of the Russian mafia. Gave me plenty of bombs.   
  
Then I hired Bomberman to rig 'em around the base of the mountain so it'll sink underground! ^^   
  
Yuugi: Another question, What good would a sponge-stick do against Malik?  
  
Yami: Simple. I'll challenge him to a duel. If he refuses, then I'll challenge him to a sponge-stick fight! If I win, he's gotta restore everyone and we all get outta here without a fight.   
  
If Malik wins, I'll bring out the remote and blow us all to hell!   
  
Yuugi: The "If I'm going down I'm takin' you with me" method?  
  
Yami: Right on! And now, to sneak off into the shadows and take him out! (Slinks away into the shadows)  
  
Yuugi: I swear, Yami's been playing "Splinter Cell" for too long. (Sighs & readies the bb-gun)   
  
MEANWHILE...  
  
Malik was toying with numerous blueprints while he was on a Sake bender.   
  
While this was happening chibi geishas played samisens and hosed him down with sake. (Told ya there'd be some sake reference!)   
  
Malik: Ahh, this is the*hic* life. No having to think about hunting rare*hic* cards, no urge to rule the*hic*world,*hic*   
  
no Yami to duel, & my own little*hic* world to*hic* rule. This is*hic* great!   
  
Chibi1: (muttering) Speak for yourself asshole...  
  
Malik: What'd you say?  
  
C1: Nothing.  
  
Malik: You*hic* said something.   
  
C1: I say nutting. You're just hearing things.   
  
Malik: I better*hic* be hearing things for your*hic* sake.   
  
C1:(Thought) You wish...  
  
While all this was happening, Yami was sneaking into the cave where Malik was getting sprayed by sake hoses.   
  
As he was slinking around, several chibi security guards spotted him and tried to sound the alarm   
  
(which was actually a piece of dynamite hooked up to a microphone) but fell to Yami's sponge-stick.  
  
Yami: Alright, where is that ass-licker? He's gotta be around here.   
  
(Notices Sake flowing from under one of the doors further down the hall.) I'll bet that's where he is.   
  
(Sneaks over to the door and puts an ear to it)  
  
Malik: (Singing "How Dry I Am")*vase shatters*  
  
Yami: (flinches) That's definitely him. Ugh.   
  
Yami kicked the door in with his sponge stick raised like a terrible blade over his head as he uttered an Egyptian battle-cry.   
  
The geishas scampered away, dropping their hoses of sake as they ran for the safety of God-knows-where.   
  
Yami: YAHHH!!! DIE FAT BASTARD!!!   
  
Malik: (finally turns sober) AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Yuugi got tired of waiting and decided to go seek out his friends.   
  
He headed down the corridors Yami had broken & entered earlier.   
  
Amazed at what Yami had done single-handedly with a sponge-stick,  
  
he decided to do the same with the bb-gun he carried in his hands...   
  
Back to the story...  
  
  
  
Yami had been cornered by superior numbers. The masses of chibis were aiming pellet guns at his head   
  
as he stood stock still lest they pepper him with plastic BB's.   
  
Malik was pacing in front of yami the whole time as he was smoking a cigar.  
  
Yami: Dammit.  
  
Malik: Don't take it so hard Yami, I like your style. You're clever, sneaky, and crazier than a   
  
A headless chicken.   
  
As a matter of fact, I'll bet that you're thinking of some way to take every last one of us down before my friend here pulls the trigger.  
  
Yami: Um. Am not. Ahem. Anyway what's with the chibis here in this cave?  
  
Malik: I'm gonna put every theme park out of business with my latest plan: a theme park!  
  
(Presses a remote and a hologram appears from the middle of the floor)  
  
I dub it Chibi Land! Where everyone will bow down to me and buy my merchandise!  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...!  
  
Yami: Whatever.  
  
Malik: However, I'm gonna give you a chance to escape...a fighting chance if you will.  
  
Yami: Yay! I like fighting!  
  
Malik: I'm challenging you to a contest, that way we can work out this problem without any undue violence!  
  
Yami: But I like undue violence!  
  
Malik: Or we shoot you now.   
  
Yami: Holy crap! Fine, what's your little game?  
  
Malik: It's simple. If you win, I and my chibi mind-slaves will give up without a struggle.  
  
If my guy wins, we execute you in a nice private ceremony in the underground park.  
  
And now...its time to welcome you gentlemen to the world of savage, no-holds-barred, PIE-EATING MAYHEM!!!  
  
  
  
They were instantly brought outside into what looked like an oddly colored park, complete with a butterscotch pond, and several beer kegs. In front of them stood a mountain of pies as tall as Mt. Everest. Several of the bodyguards almost fainted at the size of it all, some looked apprehensive and skeptical at the prospect of two people finishing a whole mountain of pies. Then, Yami was brought closer to the mountain.   
  
Malik: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! IN THIS CORNER, WEIGHING IN AT ONE-HUNDRED-TEN POUNDS!   
  
THE SELF-PROCLAIMED PHARAOH OF EGYPT AND CREATOR OF THE MILLENNIUM ITEMS! YAMI!!!   
  
AND IN THIS CORNER, WEIGHING IN AT OVER A METRIC TON! FEARED AT PIZZA JOINTS 'ROUND DOMINO!   
  
I GIVE YOU...JOEY WHEELER!  
  
Immediately Joey was brought in on a roller-board pushed and pulled by several struggling chibis.   
  
He looked hideous since he was enveloped in many layers of fat, grease, and pepperoni slices.   
  
Yami just stared feeling disgusted at the sight. He was going to fight Joey once again.  
  
Malik: Well Yami, are you feeling the first twinges of fear going down your spine?   
  
Yami: Malik, you're about to receive an unpleasant surprise about skinny people. Bring it on.  
  
Immediately, the air was thick with pie crumbs, pie pans, filling, and mockingbird feathers.  
  
(Yes there is mockingbird pie) Both contestants ate fast and furiously, getting pie down their shirts, on their faces, and in their hair.   
  
Several people got sick on the spot, while others were just horrified at the number of pies vanishing before their eyes.   
  
The pies kept coming as fast as they were going, as the contest dragged along...  
  
Bodyguard1: Uh, boss? This is getting disgusting. I'd better go sit down.   
  
#2: I don't believe it! Yami's in the lead! He's scarfing down pies at blazing speed while maintaining his slim physique! I envy him!   
  
Malik: Relax fellas, I just happen to know that Joey knows a special Russian technique that'll expand his stomach capacity FIFTY times over!   
  
Just watch.  
  
Joey: (stops in mid-bite) HURK! (Keels over)  
  
#2: He's dead!   
  
Malik: That wasn't quite what I had in mind. But he went down eating. He would have wanted it that way.   
  
Somebody get a body bag.  
  
Yami: Ha! I've won again Malik! As usual...  
  
Malik: So you have...TOSS HIM INTO THE LAKE BOYS!   
  
Yami: A double-cross! Why I oughta...(starts becoming drowsy) What the-! Strength failing...getting sleepy...too many pies...  
  
too fast...must...take...nap! (Falls asleep) zzz...  
  
They tossed him into the butterscotch lake with all his weapons on him, dragging him down into the depths.   
  
MEANWHILE...  
  
Yuugi had found the prison where everyone in Domino was being held prisoner in tiny 3-foot cages.   
  
He immediately proceeded to blast off all the flimsy locks in the place.   
  
After a half-hour of blasting locks and freeing people, they all proceeded to hunt down the infernal machine!   
  
IN THE LAKE...   
  
Yami woke from his brief pie-induced nap in the pond.   
  
Yami: Holy Crap! Weapons dragging me down...must use secret Egyptian technique...entering...  
  
SUGAR RUSH!!! (snaps the ropes)  
  
Outside the lake Malik was celebrating his victory over Yami, or so he thought.  
  
The surface of the lake began to froth and churn madly until...  
  
Yami: (rises from the surface Godzilla style) RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Malik: HOLY SHIT! IT'S YAMI!!!! Now be reasonable Yami, we can talk this out!  
  
Yami: Talking...is..for...little...girls...BANZAI!!! (Goes on the uncontrollable "Sugar Rampage")  
  
Malik: HURRY! KILL HIM!!!!  
  
Yami: (pulls out a bb-gun) HEY LOOK! I'M HAVING A LEAD EATING CONTEST! YOU'RE ALL WINNING!!!  
  
  
  
So Yami went berserker on everyone in the whole park as he went around screaming about park rules while   
  
slamming people into garbage cans, pumping them full of lead, and...you get the picture. Then in half an hour, the carnage subsided.  
  
Yami: (Huff, huff) Alright...who...wants...some...more?   
  
#2: No more for me thanks! (eep.)  
  
Yami: ..... (bonk, bonk, bonk!)  
  
Malik: Nice work Yami, (points a gun) now hands in the air.  
  
Yami: Sure. (Pulls a grenade out)  
  
Malik: Puh-leez, Do you honestly think I'm up for another draw? I don't think so.   
  
All I have to do is keep you here for a little longer... then my other slaves will be more than happy to deal with you...   
  
(Spies a large group coming) Here they come now.   
  
  
  
And indeed a large group was coming, but not the one Malik wanted...  
  
Yuugi: Hey Yami! I rescued the others!   
  
Joey: Hey Yami! Whazzup!   
  
Yami: What the crap?! I thought you were dead from eating all those pies!   
  
Tristan: Nah. The made an imposter Joey from one of Malik's mind-slaves.  
  
Joey: Pies?! What pies? Lemme at em'!   
  
Bakura: Over there Joey. (Points)   
  
Joey: YAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! (Attacks the pies)   
  
Everyone: (sweat-drop) ^-^;   
  
Malik: Hey where's the grenade?   
  
Yami: Oh that. I dropped it down your pants while you weren't looking.   
  
Malik: HOLY SH-! (BOOM!)   
  
Everyone: AIEEEEEE!!!!  
  
Tea: HOLY CRAP! THE WHOLE MOUNTAIN'S GONNA CAVE IN!!!   
  
Yami: Run for your freaking lives!!!   
  
  
  
Everyone bolted for the cave exit and made it in time before the whole thing collapsed.   
  
Tristan: We made it! But where's Joey?  
  
Seto: I'll bet he couldn't move his rear-end to get out in time.   
  
Joey: Actually, it was easy.  
  
Everyone: WHAT THE CRAP?!   
  
Joey: I managed to dig my way out of the chocolate avalanche.   
  
Seto: More like eat than dig.   
  
Joey: HEY SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!! YOU DON'T LOOK LIKE A FRUITS BASKET YOURSELF!  
  
Yami: Anyway, It's time to get the crap outta here.   
  
Yuugi: How?   
  
Yami: Remember those H-bombs I told you about earlier?   
  
Mai: Oh God! You mean you're gonna-!?   
  
Beep!  
  
Then, what remained of the whole mountain instantly turned into an avalanche of hot fudge as everyone ran   
  
to avoid being scalded to choclatey death in the land of candy canes.   
  
Suddenly a portal opened up to let in a whole crowd of people, the same one that Yuugi & Yami slid down earlier.   
  
Only now it was big enough to let in the whole crowd of people.   
  
They all jumped in and slid down the golden spiral...  
  
Yami! Wake up!!!  
  
Yami woke up from his concussion in a grassy park-like area. It looked very familiar...  
  
Yami: Hey, Everybody's back to normal!   
  
Serenity: You bet we are! And big brother's thin again!  
  
Yuugi: But only one thing...  
  
Yami: What?   
  
Tristan: Tea's still a chibi!   
  
Yami: What the crap?!   
  
Mokuba: Think we should try to find a way to get her back to normal?  
  
Hmmmmmmmm......  
  
Yami: Nah. Let's use her as a soccer ball!  
  
YEA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Domino, came back to life again!   
  
THE END!   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
G: God, that took such a long time to finish! Considering we had a whole summer to finish it and everything.   
  
K: At least you were able to get it done, unlike some of your other fics.  
  
G: Yeah, you're right. Some of these I'll NEVER get done. It looks like I need some ideas for the next project.   
  
T: How bout' Full Metal Panic?   
  
G: Nah, I don't think FF.net will even have an FMP archive. But it can't hurt to try.   
  
Well, that was a long ride while it lasted, I hope we can do it again soon! Send me your reviews and remember,   
  
if you haven't made a mistake yet, you haven't tried anything new! Farewell! 


End file.
